LAST SACRIFICE
by Ashley D. Belikov
Summary: I'm not sure how I got into this mess but I do know that there is someone who I trust that I probably shouldnt...Please read! **Beware there are Spirit Bound Spoilers**
1. Chapter 1

I'm not sure exactly how much time has past but I suspect its been at least a few days since I was sent back to this hell hole. Everything went by so quickly I hardly had the time to comprehend what is going on. All that I do know is that the queen was murdered, I'm being framed, I have to find Lissas brother or sister (per the queens order) and most importantly I got to get the hell out of here. Sitting here in this nasty cell I suddenly realized a very important factor…. Someone that I know has set me up now it's just a matter of figuring out who and why.

**A/N: HEY GUYS I'M RELATIVELY NEW TO THIS... SHOULD I CONTINUE THIS STORY?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Vampire Academy. The maginfcent Richelle Mead gets all the credit... I do however own this plot & the nightly dreams I have of Dimitri!**

Today was the fifth day that I have been stuck in this jail cell. All I kept thinking was how the table has been turned; I know exactly why Dimitri didn't want any visitors. It's depressing, it's give off no sense of hope and if you're not strong enough you'll end up driving yourself insane, well actually a little more insane in my case. Just thinking about Dimitri made my heart ache for him. I seen and felt his presence in the courtroom. I don't care what he says, I will continue to always love him and need him.

As I was contemplating on whether or not to visit Lissa this morning, a fleet of guardians were approaching my cell. When I say fleet I mean at least eight guardians, which is completely unnecessary considering they were only bringing me breakfast.

"Good morning Guardian Hathaway" said a voice I was getting very accustomed to.

"Good morning Guardian Croft" I replied

"Please Rose just call me Hans. You know the drill, face the farthest wall and put your hands on the wall."

"Hans is this really necessary; I'm not going to make a break for it."

"I know that, however I don't think the rest of these guys are that confident."

I simply shook my head and did as he asked. I timed how long it took for the cell to open, the food being brought in and the cell being closed. It took 20 seconds; each day it takes them a little longer with the procedure….apparently they were getting a little confident.

"Thanks for the breakfast guys".

They all gave a slight nod and retreated back to the door. Just as they were leaving a familiar face was approaching along with three guardians.

"Well don't you look dashing today"

"Oh leave it to you to make an old man blush" replied my father Abe

I don't think I can ever get over the fact that I know my father. If someone would have told me I would actually have some sort of a relationship with my father I would have laughed. It's amazing how things changed so quickly. I first met Abe in Russia while I was hunting my then boyfriend who turned Strigoi. He was trying to force me to go back home, let's just saying it didn't work too well. Don't get me wrong he was pretty convincing. I have never met someone that I was actually a bit afraid of. He had such a stubborn and badass attitude. It's actually pretty nice to say that I inherited that along with my hair and tan from him.

Every day that I have spent in this hell hole, Abe has been there. Comforting me and reassuring me that I will not go to trial and I will not be executed. Every day that he came to visit we came up with new plans on how to get me out of here. Today's topic would not be any different.

"As he was talking about a new strategy, it hit me. This is one of the few people who I can completely trust. I mean if you can't trust your own father than who can you trust. Let's just hope I am right.

"Abe, I need to tell you something" I said as he was rambling on about the latest plan.

Apparently he didn't hear me or he just didn't want to be interrupted.

"ABE!" I practically yelled this time.

"Rose I can hear you perfectly well, what is it?"

"I need to share something with you, but you must keep it to yourself. I trust you and you must promise to not tell anyone anything unless I agree"

He looked at me for a few seconds. "Well what is it" I detected the sound of curiosity within his voice.

"Rose you have my word, whatever you share is between us and these walls".

I slowly pulled the piece of paper that I had stuffed into my jeans. I have read this paper everyday hoping it would give me some more information than it already had. I handed it over to him and patiently waited for him to read it.

After what seemed like an hour he finally looked up from the note. I couldn't really read his expression.

"Is this what Ambrose gave to you?" He looked amused. Why did he look amused?

"How did you know I got that from Ambrose?" I'm not sure anyone had even noticed the exchange between Ambrose and me, in court.

"It isn't really nice to answer a question with a question"

"Yes, I got it from him. Now answer my question, old man" I felt my anger build up. I hope I didn't just make another mistake.

"I am just observant Rose, I noticed he had a piece of paper in his hand when I walked past him in court, I actually thought it was meant for me. I noticed it was for you when you shoved it into your pocket. I must tell you that I am elated that you trust me. I promise to keep this note between us. Now may I ask another question? Who else are you going to tell?"

I had actually thought about that since I got the note. I thought long and hard about it. There were only a handful of people that I decided that I could trust with my life, Abe is one of them. Not only because he is my father but because he is ruthless.

"I need for you to tell Lissa its time to visit me at night"

Abe looked confused. "What do you mean at night? I seriously doubt she'll be able to get passed the guards".

"Believe me old man there are ways for us to see each other without actually seeing each other. Just please relay the message for me".

I know she hasn't mastered dream walking yet but I think this situation that I am in should help push her forward.

God I hope this works…..


	3. Chapter 3

**Unfortunetly I do not own VA or its characters, the amazing Richelle Mead does. I do however own this plot..**

**ENJOY**

The rest of the day was a blur. Abe stood until after dinner. He always stood the day. It was the only time that I was given a little privacy because of the whole client- attorney privilege. There was only one guardian assigned outside of my cell. One that didn't bother me or Abe very much' Guardian Tanner.

"It's about that time for me to leave Rose" Abe said as he slowly began to rise.

"Please don't forget to give Lissa the message for me". I stretched out of my seat. I didn't really like the feeling that I got from sitting so long. My muscles begged me to put them to use. I couldn't help but to think once I get out of here I am going to run my ass off. Running...oh how it always reminds me of Dimitri. No! I told myself stay focused, you may love him but he doesn't love you.

"Rose, please pay attention". Abe said with a look of frustration. He must have noticed that I wasn't listening to him.

"We have two weeks to figure this out"

"I know that Abe, my life depends on it". I suddenly felt very tired. "Will I see you tomorrow?".

"Of course Rose, I will be here every day." He paused for a few seconds and looked right into my eyes before he said " I already told you I would not let you go to trial and I will not let you be executed".

Just as I was going to give him my reply, Guardian Tanner cleared his throat. We both turned around and looked at him. "Just so you both know I will not let that happen either, I am willing to help you and Mr. Mazur when the time is needed."

Abe nodded his head and said "it would be highly appreciated if you could just keep a close eye on her for the meantime. I would like to be informed of everyone who tries to get a chance to visit Rose. When and if the time is needed for your assistance, I will gladly accept your help". With that Abe turned and gave me a hug and kiss on my forehead. "Rose try to get some sleep, I'll bring you some Doughnuts in the morning". I don't know how or why that would suddenly brighten my outlook but it did.

"That would be awesome" I said with a genuine smile on my face. Hey what can I say doughnuts are awesome! I watched as Abe and Guardian Tanner left.

I lay down on the bed and inhaled deeply. In my mind I could still smell Dimitri on the sheets. I'm sure it's not possible for his scent to linger here for this long but just knowing that he was here gave me comfort. I couldn't help but to let a few tears roll down my face. I did all that I could to try to bring him back. I almost sacrificed my life twice and I became a traitor for setting Victor free (but of course only Eddie, Lissa and Adrian knew that part) all for him to be barely able to look at me anymore. He worshipped the very ground that Lissa walked on. I couldn't help the feeling of jealously that kept growing within me. I did it all for him and all he could tell me was that _Love fades, Mine has._

I'm not sure how long I was sleeping before the dream that I was having about some hot guy rubbing suntan lotion on my back got interrupted. The dream started to twirl and finally settled with me being back in Lissas and my old room back in Portland. At first I started to think I was still dreaming until I heard someone gasp.

"HOLY SHIT I DID IT!" screamed Lissa while jumping up and down.

I chuckled to myself I couldn't believe that she cursed. It's so rare that it sounds so unnatural coming from her mouth.

"OH MY GOD ROSE! I FINALLY DID IT! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?" There was so much excitement and happiness running through the bond it almost knocked me over. I couldn't help but to feel pride and admiration. A big smile spread across my face.

"Of course I believe it. I knew you would be able to do it. Lissa you are amazing, I just wish you wouldn't doubt yourself because I don't". With that she ran and threw her arms around me.

"I'm just glad that I finally pulled it off and now we can talk without anyone knowing".

"Me too Liss, but why did you pick Portland?"

She simply replied "because this is when we were our happiest. This was the best time of our lives. We lived how we wanted to. We didn't have all of these responsibilities and it's before we both had to experience our own heartaches". I flinched when she said the last part and she noticed it. Sympathy for me ran through the bond.

"Don't feel that way for me, Lissa I already have enough sympathy for myself" I said a bit more angrier than I need to be.

"rose I'm sorry about everything that's happened, I just wish I knew why"

"Lissa I didn't kill the queen" I screamed

" I don't think that you did". I could tell through the bond that it was the truth. She really didn't believe that I killed Queen Tatiana. She was trying to talk to me about Dimitri.

"I'm sorry Lissa, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that" She hugged me again and told me " we have to get you out of there so I can heal the darkness".

I didn't realize it until she had said it but I did feel overwhelmed by darkness. It would explain why I would sometimes punch the walls in my cell and scream into my pillow. Shit I really was going more insane in jail.

I just shook my head we were going to have to deal with this darkness thing at some other time. Right now I had to get down to some business. Business that I was sure wouldn't make my bestfriend too happy.

It's either now or never. "Lissa there is something I need to show you that is very important and it needs to stay right here in this dream between me and you. Okay?" She was too preoccupied with trying to change the color of the shirt I was wearing. "Lissa are you listening to me"

"Of course I am, I'm just scared about what you want to share with me" she looked so worried I wasn't sure how to interpret it. I slowly reached into my pants and pulled out the letter. "I got this letter after the hearing, Ambrose passed it to me. Lissa, can you promise me that this stays here? You can't tell anyone, not Christian or Adrian. Do you understand me?"

"Before you give that to me, answer me why I can't tell the both of them. Rose, I trust both of them so what the hell!" I felt her anger radiate through the bond. She was pissed at the fact that she thought I didn't trust her precious Christian. I took a breath to calm myself and started to speak softly to her.

"Lissa, I trust them to an extent. They are not my family and they are not my concern. You and only you are. Someone snuck into my room, took my stake and killed the Queen. It's someone that I know and betrayed me. I'm not saying that it's either of them but for right now I would just prefer that it stood between me and you and whoever I say is okay to tell. Please Lissa just trust me".

"Rose you know that I trust you with every fiber of my being and if you say don't tell anyone then I won't. You have my word." I felt her honesty radiate through the bond. I handed her over the note and watched her read it while I sat on the bed. After what felt like hours she finally looked up from the note with tears in her eyes.

"I…. I can't believe it. Is… is this letter real?" she sat on the other bed and stared at me

"Ambrose gave it to me, so I am assuming that it's real. Lissa there is more than that letter that I have to tell you about" she just looked at me and waited for me to proceed.

I told her about the encounter that I had with the manager in Las Vegas. I told her about the conversation with Sydney and what Adrian told me he found out from his mother. When I was done there was a steady flow of tears running down her face. I didn't say anymore, instead I just got up and sat next to her and held her in my arms until she stopped crying. I felt her pain and sorrow as if it was my own. Truthfully I did feel all that on my own, I felt it for her. She didn't deserve this bomb that the Queen dropped on her , shit neither did I.

When she was finally done crying, she looked at me and said "what do we do now?"

My reply was pretty simple.

"We figure this shit out".


	4. Chapter 4

**Sadly I do not own VA or its characters. The wonderful Richelle Mead does. I do however own this plot..**

**Enjoy and please dont forget to review. **

"God, why couldn't Queen Tatiana just write who she thought was going to kill her? It would have made this a lot simpler." Lissa was stating the obvious. I couldn't help but think if she could read my thoughts. I have been asking that ever since I got the note.

"I'm not sure Liss, but I do know that we have to find out who killed her."

"I agree and we have to know why they did it"

I paused, trying to think why someone would kill her. Don't get me wrong I disliked her more than animals disliked me but I wouldn't kill her … unless she harmed Lissa. Something I told a number of times to Lissa. I don't know how long we sat there trying to figure the who and why to the question. One of the answers hit me like a car hitting a brick wall.

"I think she was killed because of the age decree."

Lissa pondered that for a few short seconds.

"Yeah but wouldn't that imply that a guardian would have committed the crime?"

"No, read the letter again. She said that what she did with the age decree was to protect the guardians. There are some Moroi that wanted to force all dhampirs into service by force. What if someone disliked what she did, someone who wanted to control dhampirs with compulsion. They would have killed her so that they can appoint someone as King or Queen who would do what she wouldn't."

"HOLY SHIT" gasped Lissa

"That my friend is an understatement" Now the only question left is who did it. The answer to this question was defiantly going to be a hard one to figure out.

In order for a Prince or Princess to be appointed King or Queen the council needed to vote them in. AH, another piece to the puzzle clicked into place.

"We have to find your brother or sister, Lissa. You need to have a seat on the council!" I was suddenly getting really worked up. I had to find the last heir to the Dragomir line. It would guarantee to give Lissa the authority to voice herself. It would put her first in line for the...

"Holy fucking shit" I murmured to myself. I am not sure what my face expressed but I felt Lissas panic through the bond.

"Rose what is it? What's wrong?" Concern washed through the bond

"I'm not sure if anything is wrong. Lissa, Queen Tatiana is putting us on the path to find your brother or sister because it would put you first in line for the Royal Throne." It was suddenly becoming clearer. The Queen didn't want Lissa to stay at court only to keep her under a watchful eye. She didn't make Lissa attend all those meetings with her for the hell of it. She made Lissa mingle with other Royals. The Queen was training her, molding her into a future queen.

After I shared my hypothesis with Lissa, we sat in silence. A steady stream of tears started rolling down her face. I didn't have to ask her why she was crying because I felt it. She was worried with what would happen to me, she knew we had to find the real murderer. She couldn't bear to lose me. She felt betrayed by her father for having another child with someone other than her mother. She was worried about finding her sibling. She felt honored that the Queen thought her worthy of being taught by her. She was scared that maybe someone would try to harm her also. Her feelings were so overwhelming that I didn't even realize I was crying also. I actually felt relieved to be crying I was holding in all my fears for the sake of looking strong and fearless. Truth be told I wanted Lissa to be able to dream walk because I needed her as much as she needed me. Even if it meant only seeing and talking to her in my dreams.

Suddenly something through the bond changed. Lissa started to grow stronger. I felt her instinct to protect me like I protect her. Something in her made a decision. I couldn't tell exactly what the decision was, she was blocking it. She stopped crying and held me in her arms. Finally when she spoke I got a glimpse of what Queen Tatiana saw in her. In this moment she was fearless and fierce. She had set her mind to something and she was going to succeed at doing it.

"Rose…." She said as she stood up. She waited until I was looking at her.

"It's my turn again."

With that being said, the dream started to vanish. I jerked up in my bed; my hair was covered with the tears I spilt. I wasn't sure about what Lissa had meant about it being her turn. Just as I was about to visit her to see if I could figure it out, I heard her in my head.

"_Rose I know you made me promise not to tell anyone about the letter but there is one more person who we can trust. I am going to tell this person everything we talked about. Believe me I know you're going to be pissed but then again you said not to tell Christian or Adrian. You didn't mention anything about not telling Dimitri. Please come join me while I talk to him."_

She was right, I am pissed. However I had to agree with her because even though he did rip my heart from my chest and feed it to the dogs, I did trust him with every fiber of my being. I actually intended to tell him about the letter myself. Then again he wasn't allowed to come see me in here. I yearned just to look into his eyes again...

I laid back down on the bed and closed my eyes.

Let's get this done.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own VA or its Characters the Lovely Richelle Mead gets that credit**

**ENJOY & PLEASE REVIEW. I will never hold this story hostage for reviews but it is nice to know if people like this story! Two chapters in one day!FIRE!**

**Enjoy!**

I Let the bond take over me, within a few seconds I found myself looking through Lissa's eyes. She was standing alone in her room. She just finished getting off of the phone with someone. She still was a little over excited about the fact that she dream walked with me. As she was replaying what happened with me, there was a knock on her door.

"Come in."

"Princess Vasilisa." Replied a voice I was so familiar with. I recognized it anywhere in this world. It ignited something within me. Oh Lissa please turn around I begged. Turning around like she heard me.

"Dimitri, Please call me Lissa. I hate the formalities."

"As you wish, is everything okay, Lissa?" I could tell much he was bothered by just using her first name.

"Well…." She paused trying to find the right words to tell him what happened. I mentally rolled my eyes. Just spit it out! Again she acted like she heard me. I had to laugh; I knew the bond worked only one way. Maybe just maybe I was rubbing off on her.

"I just attempted to dream walk with Rose and it….it worked" Again I could feel her joy.

"Well that's wonderful right? Haven't you been trying to accomplish that?" Dimitri couldn't read Lissa as well as I could read her.

"Yes, yes it's wonderful. I didn't think I had it in me but Rose was right. Desperate times call for desperate measures" I was defiantly rubbing off on her. She was quoting me. Again I wasn't sure if that was exactly a good thing.

"I got through to her and well…she had some information to share with me." Dimitri's only response was lifting one eyebrow. She flew into telling him everything that occured between us. She proceeded to tell him about the note. She shared the warnings and the clues that the Queen had shared with me. Lissa told him about what we pieced together. Shit she even told him about the fact that we both had ourselves a breakdown. When she was done, she sat down and looked at him. For a few moments different emotions crossed his face until he slipped his guardian mask on.

" Dimitri, we have to help her. I know that you feel differently about her now, but we have to help her. PLEASE" she was begging him. She wasn't completely sure that he would want to help me.

"Prin… Lissa, I would be honored to help you" Great, he said he would help her not help me.

Lissa caught what he said and she was a bit angry about it.

"Dimitri I didn't ask if you would help me, I asked if you would help Rose. Do you hate her that much that you cannot acknowledge her?" she knew and felt the turmoil that his soul had gone through when she had saved him. She felt motherly towards him but in this moment she was protecting me.

His guardian mask slipped from his face. He looked straight into her eyes.

"I do not hate her. Princess you know of the horrific things that I did to her when I was a strigoi. Sometimes I cannot bear to look at her because of all those things. I see her face and I remember her pleads for death. I just…. She deserves better than me. She deserves somebody like Adrian."

"Dimitri, what if she doesn't want anyone else, what if she wants only you. Adrian does make her happy but he doesn't touch her soul the way that you do. I notice it in her, I never thought she was capable to feel like that. I don't need the bond to know that if she had to do it all over again she would. She has sacrificed a lot to just bring you back. You don't know the lengths that she had to go through. Yes I saved you but she was the one with the master plan."

_Rose please oh please don't hate me._

I felt the tear leak out my eye. What she said was true Dimitri did touch my soul but that wasn't the problem… I didn't touch his soul.

I seen hurt in his face but it was quickly replaced with his guardian mask.

"Lissa… how are we going to help Rose?"

"Uummmm…."

_Rose this is for you own good. _

I was suddenly shoved from Lissas head. When the hell was she able to do that? Being blocked out infuriated me. Dammit Lissa what the hell are you up to? I stood up from the bed and started pacing back and forth. When lissa and I were able to talk again I was going to give her an earful.

Right now I had to figure out how the hell to get out of here. This meant either the council was going to have to find me innocent or I was going to have to break out. I was hoping it didn't have to come to the latter. I had to find the last Dragomir. As I started to think about that, a pair of pale jade eyes flashed through my mind. Eyes that represented the Dragomir line. I had only seen eyes like that on two people other than Lissa. One was Victor Dashkov but there was no way that he could be the illegitimate child of Eric Dragomir. That only left one other option…..but could it be possible. I stopped pacing and stood still. I couldn't believe it; I couldn't believe that it was right in front of us the whole time. Shit it was going to be a bitch to get to this person before anyone else did. Then again maybe this person was safe for the meantime I was the only person who pieced it together. My mind was going in circles, I knew I was missing something, but what could it be…


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Va or its characters...the magnificent Richelle Mead does.**

**Enjoy and please review!**

I'm not sure how long I sat there thinking about what I was missing. It must have been a long time because the next thing I knew Abe was sitting in my cell waking me up.

"Rise and shine little Hathaway." Abe said while waving a bag of doughnuts in front of my nose.

Normally I would have told him off but the scent of doughnuts brightened up my morning.

"Hand them over old man." I grunted. He tossed the bag into my lap. I ripped the bag open and shoved a doughnut into my mouth. Oh sweet delicious heaven, for a few seconds it felt like I was back at the Academies cafeteria.

Abe let me eat the rest of them before he interrupted me.

"So let's get down to business shall we."

"Sure, what kind of 'plan' are we coming up with today." I replied exaggerating on the word plan.

"Actually we have already come up with a plan on how to get you out of here."

" Abe when you say WE, you mean you and I have a decided….right." I don't think that was the case and I was pretty sure that I wasnt going to like what came next.

"Actually Rose when I say WE, I meant myself and a select few. Just for the record,No I am not going to tell you what the plan is until it is set in motion."

"Are you going to tell me exactly who these select few are?"

"No."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN NO? I HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" I was practically screaming. He better answer my question and he better give the right answer.

"As your attorney and as your father I am acting in your best interest…. So calm down before you draw more attention here and they withdraw my excessive visitation."

I inhaled deeply and counted to ten. The last thing I wanted was to sit here in complete solitude. I closed my eyes and calmed myself down. I couldn't help but to try to ignore the nagging feeling that Lissa and Dimitri were two of the selected few.

When I finally opened my eyes, I looked at Abe and realized how restless he looked. His tired face actually resembled the face of a father who was stressing about his daughter.

"Abe when was the time you slept?" I couldn't mask the concern that I have for him from leaking from my voice

"Rose, Rose, Rose I have plenty of time to rest when I am dead."

I smiled at that, now that was the typical Abe answer that I was Looking for.

"Abe, I'm sure that you have other things to do for me and this case besides sitting here and keeping me company." I actually expected him to refuse me and tell me he wasn't going anywhere but then again he wouldn't be Abe if he didn't surprise me. In reality I wanted him to leave so I wouldn't blow up on him.

"Actually I wouldn't mind overseeing the work that the private Crime Scene Investigator that I hired are doing."

"Private CSI's? How exactly did you get CSI's? I didn't think that anyone would want to help you prove that I was innocent." I didn't even try to hide my shock from my face. I had actually given up the hope that anyone would help us try to prove my innocence. Don't get me wrong I know that my friends and family believe I am innocent but I thought that was as far as it goes.

"Actually they are efficient like CSI's but the actually Alchemists and yes Rose some people do believe in your innocence."

I couldn't help but to feel a little just a little bit of relief. If anyone could dig up dirt or in this case the truth I knew very well that the alchemists were the ones who could do it.

"Is Sydney here by any chance?"

"No but she will be here soon. She is stuck on another kind of assignment. Actually she should be arriving quite soon. I'm sure you will see each other soon enough. I understand that the two of you are close."

I wouldn't actually say that we are close; we just had a respectful tolerance of each other. I met Sydney when I ventured out into Russia. I needed to get to the town that Dimitri was raised in and she showed me. Truthfully she was forced into that part but I was glad that I had met her.

"Well Rose, I'm going to step out for a few hours to see how everything is going, but I will bring you back dinner."

"Sounds okay to me."

As he began to turn to leave I could help but notice that Guardian that was posted outside my cell was not Guardian Tanner. This Guardian was one of the few that had to shadow Dimitri. He was there the day I was taken from the café.

"Abe…where is Guardian Tanner?" I'm not sure why it interested me but something seemed suspicious.

"Guardian Tanner actually left to take care of some personal family business. It seems that his mother has fallen ill and only has days to live."

I looked into Abe's face and watched as a smile spread across his face. He winked as the cell was closed. Something in his face told me things weren't always what they seem to be and for me not to ask any more questions about Mikhail.

I watched as he walked out of the corridor with the guardian walking behind him. I through myself onto the bed; what the hell is going on? I asked myself. I decided that since I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon I might as well try to sleep. I wondered to myself when Adrian was going to come visit me. It had been almost a week and he hadn't showed up in my dreams. As I fell into a deep sleep, I found myself back in the ski lodge. I couldn't even suppress my smile.

"I was beginning to think that you forgot about me." I said as I walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"That is impossible Little Dhampir, you are unforgettable." He said as he brushed a strand of hair from my face.

He took my hand and led me to a bench. We sat down in silence for what felt like hours. I couldn't help but to feel a little disappointed that it took him this long to visit me.

"Adrian, why haven't you visited me earlier?"

He looked at me and I could see that he was having some kind of inner battle with himself. He ran his hand through his hair as he stood up.

"Rose…..I…" He looked like he was procrastinating.

"Just spit it out" I was getting frustrated with him already.

"I'm sorry rose but we will have to continue this at a later time, your waking up."

"WHAT!" I screamed as I was awakened.

What the hell is going on with Adrian? I wondered to myself. He just seems off lately, even when I'm looking through Lissa eyes. She can tell that there is something different with him also. Did he believe that I killed his aunt? Was he breaking up with me? I could deal with him doing that because truth is told I still wasn't over Dimitri. Don't get me wrong I love Adrian but my soul doesn't recognize him. It recognizes Dimitri. I longed for his touch, his embrace, his kiss, his laughter and even his zen life lessons. The thing was I believe I am the only one who is longing for someone else. Even though I am sure that Dimitri doesn't feel the same way, it's not fair to Adrian for me to tag him along while I am trying to get over my Russian God. I am so freaking screwed up.

As I was having an inner battle with myself I didn't seem to realize that Abe was standing infront of me and staring at me.

"You are quite amusing when you're trying to figure yourself out." He laughed out loud.

"I'm glad you think so old man." I took in Abe's appearance and he looked strange. Or rather his clothing looked strange. He was dressed in his usually business attire. He was wearing denim jeans and a buttoned down flannel shirt.

"What's with the new look, Abe? Don't get me wrong it doesn't look bad but it defiantly doesn't suit you."

He laughed out loud. "Clearly, I don't walk around all day and night in business clothing. Besides I had to wear something for our escape." He said with a full smile on his face.

Just then my mother, Janine Hathaway walked through the doors along with Guardian Tanner, Dimitri, Lissa, Sydney, Eddie and one of Abe guardians whose name I believe is Zacharias.

My mouth dropped open and for a few seconds my words were lost in my throat. However that didn't last very long.

"What the fuck is going on!"


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own VA or its Characters...wonderful Richelle Mead gets that credit. I do own this plot..**

**Sorry it took a while to get this chapter out!**

**Enjoy & Review 3**

I couldn't believe my eyes….in front of me were people who I would risk my life to protect and here they were getting ready to break me out of prison. I didn't know if I should feel loved or really pissed off. So naturally I went with what was normal for me.

"Would someone like to tell me what the hell is going on here? Why are you all here? Don't any of you understand that you guys will be found guilty of high treason? Most importantly who the hell came up with this fucking plan because I sure as hell didn't!" I was trying not to yell so I didn't draw any attention from the guardians I was sure was going to come bursting through the door any second. Come to think of it how did everyone manage to get passed the guardian? UGH I had a feeling that I was not going to like this one bit.

"Rosemary would you watch your language!" my mother yelled at me. Seriously this woman was worried about my language when they should be worried about getting caught. Leave it up to Janine Hathaway to freak out about bullshit. My mother and I didn't have the best of relationships but something between us changed when I had lost my close friend Mason and had my first two strigoi kills in Spokane. I understood her a bit better and she understood me as well. As much as I hate to admit it, I was proud and glad to be the daughter of Janine Hathaway. However this was not the time for me to try bonding with her.

"Would someone please answer my damn questions already?" I said, without trying to hide the anger in my voice.

"We would answer you if you just shut up and calm down for a damn minute." Lissa yelled. We all turned to her with surprised expressions. As I said earlier she never curses so it really does sound foreign.

"We are all here because we care about you and refuse to let you be found guilty of a crime you did not commit. Yes we all understand that helping you would find us all guilty of treason." Lissa shifted from foot to foot. I felt her nervousness flow through the bond and couldn't believe it. "I am the one who came up with this plan and before you go all ape shit, let us explain the plan." I couldn't believe my ears did she just say that she is the master mind behind this. I decided to let them proceed in telling me the plans so that I could simply tell them to shove it and that I'm not involving them. I took in a deep breath and waved my hand so she could start explaining but it was Abe who started talking first.

"Lissa is quite brilliant" he started to say with a look of mobster pride. "She has come up with a plan that will leave people to believe that you are still at court and no one will be wiser." I couldn't help but to interrupt him.

"What are you talking about; do you really think they wouldn't notice a suspected murderer of the Queen missing? NO, NO, NO I'm not doing it."

My mother was the next one to speak. "Rose just listens to the rest of the plan!" I could see her patience for me was running out. Again I shut my mouth and let them proceed. I don't care what they say I'm not doing it.

Lissa looked at me and grabbed a small black velvet bag from Eddie, who I still couldn't believe was in on this especially from how I misused his trust last time. Ugh last time he was involved in a prison break was when we broke out Victor Dashkov from jail. Eddie and Lissa were willing to commit treason again for the second time…. I really am a bad influence. I'm sure I need to be seeing a counselor again.

Lissa started to talk to me through the bond

_Rose, I refuse to sit back and do nothing while your being accused of murder. You said that we needed to find my sibling in order for me to be on the council. I need to be on the council to protect you. We have to find who is framing you and its impossible to do all of this without you. I need you, we all need you. I'm not sure if you figured it out but I told everyone about the letter from the queen. I know your pissed about that but look around you these are the people who love you and will do anything for you._

I knew she was right. I couldnt do any good by sitting in prison. I also knew that everyone here I trusted. I couldnt help but feel horrible about not wanting to tell Christian and Adrian about the letter and our plans. I knew I could trust them but I also knew someone betrayed me...

I nodded my head at Lissa, to let her know that she could continue. She opened the bag and started to talk out loud again. "I charmed spirit into these pieces of jewelry to change our appearances. I think that it is easier to show you than it is to tell you this part of the plan." She then handed two pieces each to everyone but me. Once they grabbed the pieces of jewelry I couldn't help but to gasp loudly.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed louder than I would have liked to. Everyone's appearance did change but they all changed into one another, meaning the now standing in front of my was

Lissa disguised as Janine

Janine disguised as Lissa

Dimitri disguised as Mikhail

Mikhail disguised as Dimitri

Zacharias disguised as Abe

Eddie disguised as Zacharias

Abe disguised as Eddie

Sydney disguised as Me

Which then left me... As Lissa handed me over the bracelets I already knew who I was going to be disguised as and I couldn't help but to laugh out loud. As I slid the jewelry on I looked at Sydney who had her mouth gaping open.

"Do I really look like that?" Sydney said. I saw Lissa roll her eyes. However I couldn't help but to feel shocked again, she sounded exactly like me. Apparently Lissa had been improving her charming skills over the last few days.

"Nice work Lissa you did such a great job the first time but this is freaking awesome! I could feel the magic spread over me. I don't know how you did it but you even got everyone's voice to match who they are disguising!" Eddie said with such a huge smile on his face.

"There was a first time, Rose?" grumbled Abe. I shot him a look that said I'll tell him later preferably not in front of my mother.

I was speechless with the work that Lissa had accomplished. Truth be told she really was freaking amazing. I don't know if I could contain how proud I felt but I was still pissed that Lissa did all of this. Lissa and I locked eyes, I felt her nervousness rush through the bond. She wasn't nervous because she didn't think her plan would work, she was nervous about how I was going to react after I heard everything. I raised my hand and gestured for her to continue with this master plan.

"Um okay so now that you have seen that, the next part is for Sydney, Janine, Eddie and Zacharias to stay here in court and pose as us, while Dimitri, Abe, Myself and you leave from here posing as them."

I'm not sure how long I stood there actually considering this plan. It had big gaps in it but in reality it wasn't really too bad, no one would realize that I had escaped with Lissa, Dimitri and Abe. No one could really figure it out except….

"What about Christian and Adrian? Christian is going to notice Lissa is acting strange and hey let's face it my mom is not going to be able to pull off the whole Princess Dragomir persona! What happens if someone needs to be healed? Let's not forget that Adrian can read auras, what's going to happen when he sees Lissa aura? Mom, what about your charge? Don't you think he is going to notice that you are gone?" As I was screaming I noticed that no one was budging on this. Apparently it looks like they all thought this through and it was confirmed.

"Give me credit would you. Janine and Sydney have an extra piece of jewelry to replicate our auras. I highly doubt that anyone is going to come to me for some healing, especially with my bestfriend sitting in prison. Besides Adrian is getting pretty good, he can help them if need be. I have charmed you a bracelet so that Adrian will be blocked from entering your dreams. Christian had to leave with Tasha for a week, so he won't even be around."

Janine started to move closer to the bars and started to talk. "Rose, my charge gave me a leave of absence so that I can come help you and Abe out. I even hired him another guardian to replace me in the meantime. Trust me we all thought this through, We all know what we are risking."

"Rose this is going to work." Sydney stated as she slid the rings off of her hand. "We have spent enough time together that I'm sure I will be able to imitate your smartass attitude. Besides no one has a reason to come see me besides Abe…I mean Zacharias. Well you know what I mean."

I stood there trying to figure things out when it occured to me, "What do you mean Christian left with Tasha? I really doubt that he would have left you to deal with everything at court by yourself. He wouldn't have gone willingly he would have fought." I paused as I considered what I just said. He wouldn't have left willingly; he loved Lissa too much to abandon her at this time. I looked at Lissa and my suspicions were confirmed. She put her head down and whispered so low that if it wasn't for my dhampir hearing I don't think I would have heard her.

"I compelled him to go with Tasha…." She said as shame crossed her face. "I had no choice, like you said he was going to get suspicious when he realized that I was acting different. He would expose Janine in no time. Besides, Tasha is working to fight the age decree and who better than to help her but him. He could remind everyone what happens when a Moroi and a guardian work together. It might help to lessen everyone's fears."

"Oh crap!" I said as laughter began to take me over. I couldn't believe that Lissa had really thought of everything….well except one.

"I have to say that this plan is well thought out, it really is a pretty good one. However I got to say you didn't think about me…" I said as a wicked smile crossed my face.

"What do you mean?" Lissa had a look on her face that said she anticipated my next words.

"I mean…. That Thanks for wanting to break me out but no thanks. I am not going to go through with this. I do not want or need to involve any of you in this. You are all risking too much for this." As I was saying this, Lissa gave Dimitri a look and sighed.

Dimitri stepped forward and began unlocking the cell door. He never took his eyes off of me the whole time that they have been down here. As I stared back into his eyes I felt electricity run through my body. It sent a shiver down my body. I felt myself getting lost in his brown eyes. I was quickly snapped out of my trance when Abe's hand wrapped around my arm.

"Roza, we really were hoping that it didn't come to this."

Before I could respond to him, Abe pierced my skin with a syringe full of some kind of liquid that made my body feel warm.

"What the hell are you doing?" I started to say before the room started to spin and my legs felt heavy. If I was spared one more second I'm sure I would have hit Abe. My legs started to give out on me and my body began to tilt. Before I hit the floor, I felt a familiar set of arms grab me and scoop me up. I inhaled the sweet smell of aftershave just before the darkness took over me.

They were going to have hell to pay when I get up.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys first I would like to say thanks to all of you who have reviewed/subscribed to this story. I'll be releasing the next chapter as soon as you guys can help me out with something…. **

**I want to know who do you guys think ACTUALLY killed the Queen? Its going to help me write this a lot smoother and quicker. SOOOOOO please help me out here!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sadly I do now own VA or its characters...**.**Richelle Mead takes that credit.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and helped me with my little dilemma. I believe I have this story down packed for right now...thanks a bunch guys! xoxoxo**

**ENJOY & please review!**

I knew that I was dreaming a dream that was completely mine. I know this because for the last two and half months it was one of the only dreams that I had every night. I welcomed it every night and right now was no different.

I stood in a room that I didn't recognize, because I was yet to see it in reality. The room was inviting and well loved. In one of the corners of the room sat a plush sofa that had a quilt thrown in it. I sighed out loud knowing what was coming next. I walked over to a small bookshelf and picked up a picture that always broke my heart; a picture that I was sure that would never be taken. It was a photo of me and Dimitri, smiling with unconditional love spread across both of our faces. It was taken in a city that I recognized Saint Petersburg. This was the illusion that Avery had hoped would contain me so that she could have her way with Lissa. I held onto it because it gave me hope that Dimitri would be saved from being a strigoi. Now I dreamt it for the sake of holding onto a love that he swore he didn't feel anymore. I longed for this dream to be a reality. I sighed again, realizing that the dream would come to an end now.

I felt some of the influence of the shot Abe gave me wearing off. I fought to regain consciousness. I felt my body again, this was a good sign. I moved and realized that I was on a bed. I slowly started to open my eyes until I heard several voices around me. A little voice told me _stay still don't make a move._

"Rose is going to be so pissed off that you guys drugged her" Eddie laughed. Your damn right I am, I thought to myself.

"Eddie! You're the one who said we should do it because you knew she wouldn't go through with the plan" Lissa yelled. Oh Eddie you're going to have hell to pay.

"You two really need to stop bickering, you guys have been at it since we left court and believe I am very tired of it" Abe was defiantly pissed off; he made no attempt to hide it. Someone was walking over to my bed, I was sure it was him.

"If the two of you weren't so busy complaining aboSaut who Rose is going to kill first you would have noticed that she is awake and listening." SHIT I thought I was doing such a good job. I sighed as I started to open my eyes. I looked at Abe and mentally rolled my eyes. I took in Lissas appearance and noticed that she was freshly showered and dressed differently. I couldn't figure out exactly why Eddie was here I thought that he was supposed to stay behind at court. Finally my eyes fell on Dimitri, our eyes locked and I willed him to see that I still loved him. Unfortunately he broke eye contact and looked at Lissa, his savior. I don't know how much longer of this I could take. I was pissed that he looked at her like that. It wasn't romantic it was heroic. She was the one who saved him, the one he lived for now. I wouldn't have minded that he felt like that now if he would just let me in. Somehow I didn't think that would happen anytime soon. Yes, I was gluten for punishment. I had to pull my mind away from this for now I had more pressing things to deal with.

I sat up and watched as everyone flinched. Good they should be scared! I laughed to myself.

"Rose. Please let us explain." Lissa was trying to get this over, this I felt through the bond. I held my hands up signally her to stop.

"First things first." I said as I looked around and noticed the bathroom. I made a beeline for it. I took my time in there, using the facility, brushing my teeth and then my hair. I wanted to dig into those retards out there but the shower was calling me finally I gave in and soaked in a nice hot shower. When I stepped out to grab a towel I noticed that Lissa had left me a set of fresh clothes on the rack. It was going to be hard to be pissed at her when she did things like this for me. I took my time as I got dressed, wondering how I was going to get through this all. Before I swung open the bathroom door I felt Lissas panic through the bond. Something was happening that was not part of the plan. It had to do with Adrian. I decided to let myself slip into her mind. I was looking through her eyes at a very pissed off Abe.

"I don't know what the hell he is trying to pull but he is getting on my last damn nerve. From my understanding he has never attempted to see her. She even had me try to relay a message to him to visit her in her dreams the first day after the council announced she was going to trial. Rose told me he never showed up and NOW HE WANTS TO SEE HER PHYSICALLY BECAUSE HE CAN'T GET INTO HER DREAMS." I didn't need to be in Lissas head to see how angry Abe actually was.

"Mr. Mazur I think that this may be fixed, you can just tell Sydney not to respond to Adrian when he comes to see Rose. It's not like her ignoring him would be farfetched. Its Roses style to be bitchy." I had to agree with Eddie. The truth is I was pissed at Adrian because I just couldn't figure what was going on with him. It was like he was avoiding me, however a big part of me would probably yell at him from behind bars to tell me what the hell was going on.

Lissa shook her head "It still wouldn't explain why he couldn't contact her via dream walking. He has always been able to get to her like that. He is going to figure out I made a charm to block him out. Its only a matter of time." She inhaled deeply before she spoke her next words. " I think that it's a good idea to tell Rose to slip off the charm I made her while she is sleeping so he can visit her. She can talk to him and throw him off our trail….IF he's onto one."

I swung open the bathroom door with more force than I needed to. Everyone except Dimitri flinched.

"I think that it's a good idea."

Dimitri stood up from the sofa "Rose….please let us explain why we did what we did." I stared at everyone in the room. It is better to deal with one thing at a time.

"As much as I would love for everyone to explain to me why the HELL YOU HAD TO DRUG ME…. I think we should take care of this problem with Adrian first. I am sure that if Abe makes a call to Adrian and tells him I am waiting for him to visit me, he will. So let me fall asleep and then make the damn phone call."

I made my way to the bed Lissa was sitting on. I climbed into bed hearing the warning Lissa was giving me. I looked at her and nodded. I understood what needed to be done and as always I was going to get it done. You would think that since I was freshly showered I would be wide awake but within a few minutes darkness called sleep took me over.

I found myself in Adrians grandmothers garden. I sat down on the nearest bench and waited for him to make his appearance. I knew he was standing behind an apple tree to my far left but I figured I would let him gather himself together. Finally after what felt like hours he finally emerged.

"Little Dhampir I was beginning to get worried when I couldn't get into your dreams."

I couldn't help the smile that left my lips. I really have missed him calling me that,

"I haven't been getting much sleep lately. I have too much on my mind. I didn't want this to happen to us." I said motioning my hand between the both of us. I moved over on the bench so he could sit next to me but instead he grabbed my hands and pulled me into his embrace.

I pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. I did love Adrian but not in the same way I love my Russian God. I didn't want him to ever get hurt even if I was the one who would hurt him in the long run.

"Adrian please tell me what is wrong with you. You have been avoiding me and I'm getting pretty tired of it. What is going on?" I made my voice sound full of sadness. I really was sad about what was going on but I was more pissed than anything.

"Rose….let's sit down there are a few things we need to discuss."

AHH….let the fun times roll.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own VA or its characters, Richelle Mead gets the credit for that.**

**Sorry it took a while for this chapter**

**Enjoy and review!**

I dont know how long I layed in bed trying to figure out what just happened. I was grateful when I finally opened my eyes to an empty hotel room. I ran the conversation that Adrian and I had over and over in my head. I didn't fully believe what happened. Part of everything that happened felt right and the other part felt…off somehow.

_As I looked into Adrians eyes I realized that after this conversation, things would be different between us. Truth be told I have wanted to talk to him about the events that occurred between us in my bedroom. I had been so hurt from what Dimitri said to me in church that I did something without thinking. I almost had sex with Adrian and even though that didn't really fall through, I let him bite me. Something that I swore to myself I wouldn't let any Moroi other than Lissa do to me. It made me feel like a blood whore, something I was not comfortable feeling. _

_We both sat on the bench waiting for the other person to start. I inhaled deeply and started to begin the conversation when Adrian spoke up first._

"_Rose, I think that we have to end things between us." I can't say that I was shocked because I was actually expecting this._

"_Adrian.."_

"_No Rose, please let me finish this while I still have some courage left in me." He ran his fingers through his hair and started to reach into his pockets. When he noticed me looking at him he smirked and pulled back his hand. I know his was itching to smoke a cigarette. He breathed in deeply and started to continue._

"_I don't know where to begin…Rose, I'm fighting a war I can't win. No matter how hard I fight with all of my strength and might it keeps defeating me. So what I'm trying to say is that I know what's happening. Your body is here with me but your heart and mind is filled with him. Let's be honest I know what happened between you and Dimitri in the church. That's the reason why I came to see you that night in your room. I was surprised that things escalated the way they did between us. Now looking back on it I realized that the only reason that they did was because you was in pain because of him. It's not fair to the both of us to continue our relationship."_

_Honestly a part of me wanted to disagree with what Adrian was saying but another part of me recognized the truth. My mind and heart was filled with Dimitri, our souls recognize each other no matter how hard we fight it. Adrian didn't deserve this from me. He deserved so much more; he deserved someone to love him with every part of their being. I did love him just not the way he should be loved._

_He paused to look at me and continued._

"_If he is what you really want, then I will not stand in your way. I rather you be happy than be miserable with me. Go to where you heart is. You belong with him. Rose that is the truth, even I can see it. I have seen the connection between you and him from the moment I seen the both of you together." He looked at me and I noticed a strange twinkle in his eyes. I couldn't pinpoint his expression; his next words sent shivers through me._

"_Besides Rose, do you really see us getting married or settling down. You aren't the type to quit being a guardian to be a housewife." I let a small smile play on my lips. Those were the same words his mother Danielle had told me the first time I met her._

"_Adrian, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I do love you; there is a place for you in my heart but…"_

"_But it's a small place compared to Dimitri. Rose believe me I understand. I wish that you wasn't immune to my extraordinary charm." Adrian didn't sound upset at all. Truthfully he sounded well….fine with it all. Which bothered me, I can't say I wanted him to cry and yell at me but I guess just maybe a little pain would have made me feel better._

"_Adrian, why are you breaking up with me now? I mean couldn't you have done it, I don't know earlier or something. It's just with me being accused of murder and probably being sentenced to death it kind of sounds like a goodbye."_

"_No this is no goodbye. I know for a fact that you did not kill my aunt. I also know you will not be sentenced to death." said Adrian nonchalantly. "I'm doing this now because life is truly short and underappreciated. If by some chance you are to be accused than you should spend you days with someone you love." He pressed his fingers over my lips "I know you love me but it's not enough, you need to be with Dimitri."_

_Something about the way he said that he knew for a fact I didn't kill his aunt bothered me. It didn't feel right. This I decided to tell him._

"_Adrian, do you know who killed your aunt?" I asked, kind of confused._

_He looked at me , his face growing sober. " Rose, I have a pretty good idea of who did it, I cant tell you for sure because you are not the only one that I have to protect." _

"_What do you mean? Adrian if you know you have to tell me!" I began to yell._

"_I will tell you when I am completely sure." He said as he started to rise. _

_I was completely speechless, he knows who is framing me and yet he refuses to tell me. What is going on here? I was completely shocked._

_He pulled me into an embrace and kissed me softly on my lips._

"_Until next time little dhampir" and with that I awoke._

I needed to talk to the only other person who could help me sort through this…Lissa.

I sat up and realized that a note was on the nightstand next to me along with the charmed bracelets I slipped off so I could met with Adrian. I opened the note and recognized Lissas handwriting.

_Rose, _

_I figured that you would want some privacy when you woke up, so I convinced everyone to grab something to eat at the restaurant in the lobby. I'm sure your starving….see you soon._

_Don't forget to slip on the bracelets._

_Lissa_

As soon as I was done reading my stomach grumbled. Leave it to Lissa to know me better than I know myself sometimes. I pulled on my boots, put on my jewelry and grabbed the stake that someone left for me on the opposite bed. As I was about to walk out the door a familiar coat caught my eye. Dimitri's duster. I slowly reached out and grabbed it. I remember the last time that I saw him wear it when things were actually good. I didn't want my mind to take me back to that memory. It would hurt to much. I know that it was the right thing for Adrian and I to go our separate ways but I knew that things between Dimitri and I were not going to change until he was ready to let me back in.

I left the room and proceeded to meet them at the restaurant. When I arrived Lissa and Eddie looked relieved. It appears that Abe and Dimitri were in a deep conversation with each other. When Abe noticed me approaching he dropped the conversation.

"Finally you have arrived. Please sit so that we can all order some food." Abe said as he stood and pulled out a chair for me. " I suppose things went well with Adrian"

"Yes, he just thinks that I was not sleeping well." Just then the watress arrived and we all placed are orders.

Lissa was looking at me and I knew that she was observbing my aura. I felt a tingle through the bond and I opened myself to her.

_Are you okay? _I felt her concern flood through the bond.

I shook my head, truthfully I really didn't feel okay with what happened.

_Did he hurt you? Did he break up with you?_

I nodded, noticing that Abe,Dimitri and eddie were looking at the both of us.

"Oh Rose" Lissa said as she got out of her seat and hugged me. I felt tears that I didn't know where there threatening to spill.

I hugged her back and whispered softly into her ear "Lissa I am really alright with him breaking up with me but there is something else going on with him."

She pulled back from me and sat back in her seat. She spoke again to me through the bond.

_Like what? _

It was times like this that I wish the bond worked both ways.

I inhaled deeply and said out loud " He knows who killed the queen."


End file.
